


他们两个都不是什么好东西

by Setus



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Tickling, icy blowjob
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 16:25:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16685062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Setus/pseuds/Setus
Summary: 蝎子救了他一命，还帮他解决了生理问题。对此快凉有特殊的方式来报答他。





	他们两个都不是什么好东西

快的脸颊发烫，呼吸急促，喷出的冰雾没能降下温度，反倒平添了一种刺激感。他的双腿直打颤，让快差点摔在地上。但他不能停，因为周围的树丛里仍然有许多他先前见过的红花，而他的双腿之间正因为这些该死的异域植物一片潮湿，那里过分精神的某个器官还在持续地分泌液体。湿透的布料贴着他的腿根和小腹，挺立的阴茎顶端蹭着硬质下摆，每走一步都像在被自己的身体羞辱。快凉忍着摸摸它的冲动，让手呆在它们该在的位置。花丛里有些尸体，明显是屈服的下场。在这次的刺杀任务之前雷神并没有跟他提起过地堡附近的古怪植物，他希望雷神只是同样不知道它们的存在，而不是为了让他难堪。

欲望在他脑后烧灼，诱劝他坐下来满足自己。快凉依稀记得自己小时候缺乏安全感，总是在深夜溜进璧寒的住处，而只有那一次他哥哥没有揪着他的领子把他扔回自己的房间。璧寒居然允许快睡在他身边，对着弟弟兴奋的眼睛颇为无奈地给他念了一段童话，关于一个误入罂粟花田的女孩睡倒下去就再也没有站起来的故事。这个故事不那么美好，但却和快目前的处境尤为相似，警告着他不要停下，哪怕欲望把他烧的什么都不剩。命运总是如此巧合，他因为哥哥泄露的一点温柔记住了这个故事，而这个不起眼的细节又在未来救了他。是否等同于璧寒救了他？他那已经离开的哥哥？

但意志的作用终归有限，很快他就发觉自己开始想些乱七八糟的东西：林魁的青春期男孩们偷偷传阅的色情杂志，出任务时偶然闯入的红灯区，冬天早上醒来时腿间沾的黏渍……快凉狠狠晃了晃头，那些花粉一定影响到了他的神经，如果他能走出去，但愿这种扰乱不是永久性的。年轻的绝对零度咒骂着没有传送能力的自己，用冰刀在胳膊上划出伤口来保持清醒，但是这点疼痛就像他呼出的冰雾一样，根本不足以了结火热的欲望。

在他做出冰刀的同时地面上乱七八糟的气根绊倒了他，这么描述不是很准确，因为快并没有真的摔在地上，一双手托住了他，架在他绵软的胳膊下。快凉先看见一双金色点缀的靴子，心里咯噔一声，再往上看就是那双熟悉的白色眼睛，他总是读不出来它们的主人在以什么样的感情看着自己。

老实说，自从之前的比赛上他放蝎子走以来，他跟蝎子之间的关系就发展的有些……奇怪。有两次快凉身陷包围时地狱游魂突然出现，然后一言不发地协助他解决掉敌人，久了快凉就听到一些令人困扰的传言，说蝎子在保护着新的绝对零度。

蝎子身上混杂着血腥味和烧过的灰烬的气味，微妙地概括了蝎子本身。这种味道在快凉脑袋里直接跟蝎子这个词挂钩，搞的他每次一靠近壁炉就有种被蝎子环绕着的错觉。游魂显然刚经历过一场战斗，不知道他怎么看得见快的处境并且及时出现。他的战甲有些许破损，金属的护臂硌的快凉很不舒服。于是蝎子把他整个扛上肩膀，往快凉之前行进的方向走去。后者晕眩了一下，剧烈地挣扎起来，抗拒着这种姿势，而且快能感觉到，蝎子的一只手正按在他的臀部……

绝对零度突然停止了挣扎，蝎子和他都感觉到某样硬物顶上了游魂的肩膀，液体透过湿透的布料蹭在游魂的肌肉上，说不清到底是不是因为蝎子放在快凉后腰的那只手太令人遐想。快凉尴尬地红着脸，蝎子的手仍然没有从他臀部移开，温暖的感觉让他那里的肌肉不自在地收紧。很长的一段时间里不需要呼吸的游魂就这么安静地扛着快，绝对零度脑袋昏昏沉沉，听着自己亢奋的潮湿的呼吸声透过面具传到空气中。等他们到达丛林尽头时快凉才后知后觉地想起来自己根本不知道蝎子要把他扛到哪里去。

远离了花丛，他终于可以正常地思考了，值得庆幸。但接下来蝎子直接从后窗钻进一家小旅馆时他就无法庆幸了，这里应该还是异域的某个集市，也就是说他们现在仍然顶着被发现的危险。

蝎子把他扔在床上，转过身活动了几下肩膀。快稳定了呼吸，问道：“为什么我们要停在这儿？”

蝎子看了他一眼，略微挑起了眉毛，面具下的声音有些低沉。“因为我不想一路扛着你走回去。

回去？快凉想，难道蝎子也呆在雷神那里吗？或者他的意思是他一直在自己身边？这荒诞的想法吓了他一跳。蝎子走过来站在床尾，毫无顾忌地指了指他两腿之间的狼藉，快凉条件反射地缩起腿，蝎子的目光让他感到尴尬。他闭上眼深吸了一口气，蝎子好奇地看着他咬紧牙关挤出句话：“转过去，我有点事要处理。”

游魂的眼睛弯了弯，毒蝎朝他微笑了，日后快凉就是被这半个笑容迷的神魂颠倒。理论上来说越是漂亮的东西越是危险，比如蘑菇，比如蛇，但他实在管不了那么多了。

“需要帮忙吗？”蝎子问。

 

那就是为什么他的手腕被蝎矛锁在一起，蓝色马甲被扔在地板上。蝎子没有脱下他的围巾和内衬，但同样没有脱下他的裤子，他的膝盖压在快凉的大腿上，让它们保持着张开的姿态，却没有真的摸到快凉两腿之间的部分。快凉想告诉蝎子不用把他的手捆起来，在这个欲火焚身的状态下他肯定会配合，但蝎子没有停顿直接摸上他的大腿，让快凉呛了一下打断了他。快凉怀疑就算他说了蝎子也不见得会解开锁链，他看上去是那种口味偏激的人。

蝎子的皮肤温度很高，就像洗完热水澡之后还冒着热气的那种红色。衣服并不厚，所以他能感受到蝎子的体温。他是绝对零度没错，但他偶尔也会喜欢温暖的东西。蝎子的手指略过他的大腿，没有停留，直接放在他的腰间，这触动了绝对零度的某根敏感的神经。从小他就发现自己好像比其它人更怕痒，以前他跟托马斯打闹时烟经常抓住这一点来压过他，但那是朋友之间的事，跟现在的感觉截然不同。他只能在心里希望旅店老板不会在这时候来查房，然后发现两个男人——蝎子和绝对零度，在他的房间里衣衫不整地抱在一起。真是极具冲击感的画面，快凉在心里叹了口气。

他以为蝎子会做到那一步——上他之类的，或者至少用用他的嘴。如果是后者的话蝎子的“毒刺”有五成几率被冻成冰刺，这得取决于他有没有那根东西，以及快凉那会儿的心情。想想看旅馆老板听见声音冲上来，看到的不是正在偷情的蝎子和绝对零度，而是怒吼着试图把死死冻住的阴茎从绝对零度嘴里拔出来的蝎子。如果蝎子足够聪明选择用他下面那张嘴的话，就会被冻在……停下这种重口的想象。

所以当灼热的手指开始毫无预兆地在他腰间作乱时，专注走神的快凉没忍住发出了一声惊叫，身体大幅度地向上拱起。游魂似乎很满意他的反应，继续揉捏着快凉腰腹的肌肉。他手上的动作少了几分蝎子该有的暴戾，多了几分玩弄的意味。快凉咬着嘴唇忍着强制产生的笑意，在蝎子身下蛇一样地扭动着腰逃避对方的手，他绝对零度跟蝎子玩这种亲密的游戏是不是有点过火了？他的双手互相纠结在一起，指节泛白，低沉急促的呼吸从面具底下透出来。蝎子看了他一眼，伸手扯下蓝色的面具扔在床边。

没有面具的遮掩快凉感到格外的赤裸和暴露，特指心理上的。尤其是他被蝎子的手摸的哭也不是笑也不是的时候，对方却能看清他的窘态。这不公平，却也让他有些别样的感觉。在他脑后有微乎其微的一部分想象过自己被蝎子击败，完全由他处置的场景，其实和现在差不多，被约束着四肢摁在地上羞辱，不同的是想象里蝎子满足了报复心就会干脆地了结他，而现实往香艳的方向发展去了。

蝎子似乎有了新的想法，手指离开了他的腰，给了快凉一段短暂的喘息时间。绝对零度以为他终于放过了自己，精神上松了口气，但蝎子找到了他的另一处敏感的地方，游魂的捏了捏他的胯骨，指尖在他小腹上不轻不重地重复划过，因为这个微妙的位置让他更加难耐地挣扎起来。下摆歪到一边，蝎子用没有瞳仁的眼睛注视着他勃起的厉害的阴茎在裤子上顶出一个弧度，恳求着得到满足，年轻的绝对零度好像格外适合放荡的画面。由于刺激产生的眼泪让快凉眼前有些模糊，他看不出来蝎子究竟是什么表情。如果蝎子能正经摸摸他，就一下也好，对他来说就是无上慰藉。

“呃，蝎…蝎子，停手！”

蝎子仍然没有停下，痒这种感觉此刻在快凉的脑袋里就是无尽的折磨，眼泪和唾液混在一起把他的脸搞的一团糟，但他主要该担心的不是这个，他控制不了身体的自然反应。在蝎子身子底下，快凉被他挠的濒临疯狂，诞生的快感作为附属品同样让他硬的难受。最后一根弦由蝎子来挑断，白眼睛的忍者俯下身在他耳边用恶魔般的语调呼出热气，声音美好诱人。

“为我射出来，Kuai。”

而他完全无法抗拒。

 

绝对零度失焦的眼睛和紧绷的身体预示了他的现状，他想要叫喊，但只有呻吟不顾他的尊严从快凉的嘴里泄露出来，同时一阵战栗传遍了快凉全身。直到他的腰软下来蝎子才肯从他身上滑下，跪坐在快凉分开的腿间。他的大腿被游魂压的发麻，暂时无力合上。很快他的两腿之间就湿透了，现在快凉躺在自己粘稠的精液中，因为羞耻而满脸眼泪轻声啜泣着。蝎子眯起眼，绝对零度在他面前屈从于欲望，这个概念让他得到了一种奇怪的满足感。

无论如何，蝎子的确没有碰到他的……也许是觉得林魁出来的人都是些禁欲主义者。但快凉其实是相当具有反叛精神的类型。他是否该感谢游魂？终于从快感中缓过来的快凉意识到手腕不再被蝎矛禁锢住，他怀着复杂的心情抬头看向蝎子，游魂本该在的地方什么都没有。那个混蛋借着传送阵跑了。

在救了他一命，害他大腿失去知觉还有帮他解决了生理困扰之后，蝎子就这么跑了。快凉不舒服地坐在湿漉漉的裤子上，他从未像现在这样咒骂过性爱。如果对方还在他周围的话应该能清楚地听见，绝对零度骂骂咧咧地扯下冻结的裤子扔进浴缸，等待它干了好离开这个地方。反正日后他们有的是机会再碰面。

 

所以下次在林魁的神殿里蝎子再次现身时，快凉直接拎起游魂的领子把他推在冰王座上，而他自己谦逊地跪在蝎子腿间。游魂本能地想要抵抗，快凉趁着他还没抬手，把曾经在他身上肆虐的那双手结实地冻在王座两侧的扶手上。蝎子眨了眨眼，手上的冰开始融化，发出嘶嘶声。快凉不耐烦地打了个手势示意他老实点，随后埋头松解他的腰带。皮质的战甲非常贴合蝎子的身形，说来奇怪，蝎子的身体虽然精壮，但仍然会给人留下纤细的印象，快凉摸到坚实的肌肉时忍不住停下来多体会一刻游魂温热的身体。而蝎子也不再反抗，快凉想这算是他默许了自己的行为。

绝对零度反常的急切和热情挑起了蝎子的兴趣，他甚至有些隐隐的期待。他知道快凉想要做什么，年轻人扶着他已经硬起来的阴茎根部，湿润光滑的薄唇分开，混着极细雪花碎屑的冰雾从中飘出，然后那双嘴唇包裹住了他的阴茎。

快凉的嘴有些偏小，不能一次把蝎子的阴茎吞到底，而只能含住头部。这是个巨大的遗憾，因为马上蝎子就意识到等待他的不是完美的口活，而是一场酷刑。绝对零度提前让口腔温度降到冰点以下，小心地不让牙齿碰到蝎子的阴茎，而只让如同寒冰的口腔内壁与它紧紧贴合。此刻他的唾液如同液氮，溢出口腔便将衣物冻结。

那感觉就像被一口咬掉了老二，比起这个蝎子宁愿再死一回。地狱火忍者惨叫出声，猛地弓起腰，甚至忘了先将手从冰里挣脱出来。而快凉抓紧时间努力把蝎子的阴茎吞进去的更多。蝎子手上燃起地狱火，禁锢他的冰瞬间化为水汽，他咆哮着紧紧揪住快凉的头发往后拉，试图以此把绝对零度的脑袋从他阴茎上移开，但快凉仍然死死含着他的阴茎不肯松口，哪怕感觉蝎子差点拽下他的头皮。

他扁起脸颊用力吮吸着蝎子的阴茎，发出狼狈的吞咽声，泛着蓝光的手移过输精管握住蝎子的睾丸细细揉捏，现在钻心的疼痛从阴茎蔓延到了那里，蝎子会说它们疼的像被冰刀生生剜掉了。天啊，他甚至做不到集中精神构造一次火焰传送，只能嘶吼着挣扎着承受绝对零度残忍的服务。等到快凉终于将那玩意从嘴里拿出来时，蝎子已经完全软了。他瘫在王座上，不由得怀疑起自己日后是否还能正常勃起，又或者每次勃起时都会因为精神上的剧痛而软下去。

满足了报复心，快凉愉快地舔了舔嘴唇，抬头望向蝎子的眼睛，可惜蝎子没有眼泪，但他的眼框仍然泛红，修长的睫毛颤抖着，眉头紧紧纠结在一起瞪着绝对零度。快凉站起身活动了两下膝盖，堂而皇之地坐在蝎子的大腿上，露出恶魔般的笑容。“满意吗？”

“你要是再敢用嘴碰我一下，我就把你烤了。”


End file.
